


Old Photos (Same Feelings)

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake’s a sap, F/F, Yang is soft for her gf, let them be soft and gentle and snuggly together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Yang tries to prank Blake by changing her wallpaper... but things don’t go the way she had planned.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 261





	Old Photos (Same Feelings)

“I’m going to go hit the showers.”

“‘Kay. I miss you already, hurry back.” Yang drawls as she leans back in the chair at their desk, grinning lazily as Blake rolls her eyesfondly, a small blush crossing her cheeks as she leaves the room.

“Dork.” Blake says softly, with a small glance over her shoulder, her lips curving into a warm and gentle smile that never fails to make Yang’s heart falter.

Yang lazily glances around their Atlas dorm room before her eyes land on Blake’s bunk… and by extension, her scroll. She grins, her eyes lighting up when she sees that Blake has left it unlocked when she threw it to her pillow. Yang stands and saunters her way over to it, a playful bounce in her step before plopping herself down among Blake’s blankets and pillows, grabbing her scroll as she does. She takes a moment to pause, letting herself enjoy the familiar scent of Blake’s shampoo and sighing happily as her partner’s presence, despite her not physically being near her, surrounds her. Blake alway did have an oddly grounding presence to her. Something that always made Yang feel like she had her feet on stable ground, even if her own legs trembled under the weight she bore on her shoulders.

“Alright, Blake. Time to get back to old traditions.” Yang giggles quietly to herself as she holds Blake’s scroll up. She remembers how she often snuck into Blake’s scroll at least once a fortnight to change her wallpaper, usually snapping a goofy photo of herself or making it some ridiculous pun. Blake, while exasperated, has never seemed truly annoyed by Yang’s antics and so… it continued. “Now les see what I’ve got to-“

Yang’s voice cuts off as she opens Blake’s scroll and stares at her home wallpaper, her heart stopping for a moment before beginning to race, blood rushing to her cheeks as her throat grows tight. Her lilac gaze brims with tears as she looks at the photo Blake had chosen for her background and feels a small, touched smile pull at her lips. 

It's one she doesn’t remember ever seeing or taking. One that she doesn’t remember  _ Blake _ taking of them. Blake’s laying on her back in what Yang instantly recognises as the gardens back at Beacon, in a hidden little area that Blake had found when trying to find a quiet place to read and eventually chose to share with Yang. Her ribbon is off, her ears relaxed and calm. Her amber gaze shines like gold, affection clear in her gaze as she holds up her scroll with one hand, her head turned to the left so that she can press a gentle kiss to the top of a familiar head of blonde hair. Yang glances at her own face, eyes closed and mouth slightly open as she rests her sleeping head on Blake’s shoulder, her right hand curled against Blake’s collar. Blake's other arm curls around Yang’s shoulder, a book held gently in her hand. 

The photo is soft and tender, and Yang sees a very rare moment where Blake doesn’t carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, nor the cross that Adam had forced her to bear. The corner of her lips is twitched upwards into a smile, her eyes crinkling happily at the corners as she looks at the camera. This moment that she captured in time was meant purely for Blake and Blake alone. There had been no reason for her to take the photo. After all, Yang had always been the photographer out of the two of them. But in this photo, Yang is clearly asleep, curled into her partner’s side after what looks to be one of their regular reading sessions. There was absolutely no reason for Blake to have taken this photo…

Other than the fact that Blake, for whatever reason,  _ wanted  _ to document that moment with Yang.

“Oh.” Yang breathes, biting her lip and inhaling shakily as she runs her thumb affectionately over Blake’s face, unable to take her eyes off of the gentle and easy glow of fondness in her partner’s eyes. “Blake.” She murmurs softly, her heart melting as she closes Blake’s scroll and places it back on her pillow. She sits up and rests her chin on her knees, feeling mildly guilty for having seen that photo. Despite being one of its subjects, it feels like she’s stepped into something private and personal. Something that Blake kept and did  _ just  _ for herself.

Yang worries at her bottom lip and waits for Blake to come back to the room. When she does, she can feel Blake’s surprised glance at the sight of her in her bunk and she glances away, neck burning as Blake chuckles softly and sits beside her.

“Aw. Did you miss me  _ that _ much?” Blake teases gently, playing bumping Yang with her shoulder and drawing her attention to the smirk she wore. “I’m flattered.”

“I’m sorry.” Yang says suddenly, giving Blake an apologetic wince. “I went into your scroll to change your wallpaper-“

“And?” Blake interjects, giving Yang a small, bemused smile. She tilts her head curiously, her cat ears tilting back in confusion. “You did it all the time back at Beacon. What makes it different this time?”

“Your, um. Your wallpaper.” Yang answers, handing Blake her scroll and watching as realisation sinks in. Blake’s eyes widen and her cheeks dark, her fingers tightening around her scroll as Yang smiles at her. “I… didn’t know you took it.”

“You weren’t meant to.”

“Are you mad?”

“No. No, I’m not mad.” Blake says with a soft huff of laughter as she opens her scroll and casts a fond glance at her wallpaper. “It’s not like I tried to hide it very well.”

“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have-“

“You know I trust you with my life. My scroll is no different and you’ve never gone snooping in the past… otherwise, you would have found out about my being ex White Fang much sooner.” Blake shrugs, casting Yang a small half smirk before her expression softens and she sighs. “I, um.  _ I  _ should probably be the one to apologise for taking a photo of you without your permission. Even more so since you were asleep.”

“It’s okay. You don’t need to apologise.” Yang reassures gently, curling her hand over Blake’s shoulder and squeezing gently. “I don’t mind. Is it… okay if I ask why, though?”

“Honestly, you’re probably the only person I’d do this for.” Blake admits, sinking into Yang’s side and resting her head in the crook of her neck. “I think that was the first moment where I realised… how comfortable I had gotten. Specifically, with you. How easy it was to just exist quietly in the moment with you. To enjoy your company.” Blake falters for a moment before continuing, her thumb brushing over the photo affectionately. “How  _ unbelievably safe  _ you made me feel… just by being  _ you _ . And for the first time… I was okay with that. For the first time, I didn’t want to run from it. But I knew that feeling wouldn’t last. I knew that the guilt and the darkness would set back in but… I wanted to be selfish, just that once. I wanted to remember that feeling, even if I never felt it again. So I took a photo.”

“Blake…” 

“I, um. I recently found it when I logged into my new scroll and was going through my old stuff on the airship for our first mission with the ACE-Ops and, well…” Blake shrugs, nestling a little more into Yang’s side. “I made it my wallpaper because I think that I’m finally ready to let myself feel that way again. Comfortable. At ease.  _ Safe. _ ”

“Oh my God.” Yang breathes into Blake’s hair, burying her nose and inhaling her friend’s scent deeply, drinking her in as she fights back the tears gathering in her eyes. “Good.  _ Good. _ Because you  _ deserve  _ to feel that way, Blake. You know that, right?”

“I… think that I’m finally starting to understand that.” Blake murmurs, dropping her scroll to the bed and curling into Yang’s side, nuzzling against her neck. “Especially when I’m with you.”

“Then I won’t let go unless you tell me to.”

“So… you’ll hold onto me forever?” Blake says with a small giggle that melts Yang’s heart. “I think I can live with that.” She adds, making herself as small as possible so she can tuck her head under Yang’s chin without causing the slightly taller girl discomfort.

“Yeah.” Yang says softly, placing a gentle kiss in between Blake’s cat ears and giggling when they flick against her cheeks. 

_ “Me too, Blake. Me too.” _


End file.
